smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Miracle took the dragon wand out of the box and held it in her hands. "Excellent!" ''the voice said. ''"You're much more reliable than that traitorous Smurfette and those Naughties. Now, go out there and destroy them!" Miracle smirked as she held the wand in her hands. She looked out the bedroom window and could see the Smurfs were in groups looking for her. She started to climb onto the roof, Hackus soon spotted her. "Girl on roof! Girl on roof!" he called out. All the nearby Smurfs soon arrived and seen her. "Miracle! Smurf down from there," Vexy shouted. "Shut up, traitor!" Miracle shouted. "Master tells me you two were disappointing experiments." "How are we going to smurf the lassie down from there?" Fergus asked. "I don't know, Fergus!" Hefty said. Suddenly, Brainy spotted something in Miracle's hand. "SHE'S GOT A DRAGON WAND!" he shouted. "RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" "I run from nothing," Fergus said. "I agree with you, Fergus," Hefty said. "You Smurfs are finished!" Miracle shouted down to them. "With this dragon wand, your lives will come to an end." She then fired a blast of energy from the wand, but instead of wiping out the Smurfs that stood before her, it done no damage whatsoever. "What the?" Miracle said, shaking the wand. "Why is this thing not working?" "It must be low on energy, get back to my hovel and get some more," the voice told her. Miracle tried to find a quick way off the roof, but she noticed the Smurfs had her quickly surrounded, she began to slightly panic. As she tried to come up with a way to get down; she lost control of her footing and fell off the roof and landed hard on the ground. All the Smurfs quickly gathered around her. "Quickly now, laddies!" Fergus said. "Lets smurf the lassie to Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, hopefully they will be able to cure her." Hefty soon took hold of Miracle and headed off towards Papa Smurf's laboratory. ... Meanwhile in Papa Smurf's laboratory, Hero was with Smurfette, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, trying to figure out what exactly caused Miracle to change. "I'm as confused as you are, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "I just can't smurf my head around it." "Maybe that part of Smurfette is trying to smurf control of her?" Hero suggested. "That could be possible, but unless there was a magic spell cast upon Miracle in order for that part of Smurfette to smurf that, I can't see that smurfing." Papa Smurf said. Just then they could hear commotion coming from outside, they looked out the window and seen Hefty approaching with Miracle in his arms. "Great Smurfs!" Mother Smurfette said. Hero opened the lab door and Hefty, Fergus and Vexy entered with an unconscious Miracle. "Is my Miracle alright?" Smurfette asked, worryingly, as she held her daughter in her arms. "The lassie had a pretty bad fall, Smurfette!" Fergus answered. "Fall?" Hero asked. "She fell from the roof of your house," Vexy said. "Why was the little one smurfing up there?" Mother Smurfette asked. "I'm guessing the lassie was trying to escape," Fergus answered. "Escape? Why would she want to escape?" Hero asked. "I'm not sure, Hero! But when we seen her on the roof, she was talking to herself," Hefty said. "Talking to herself?" Papa Smurf asked. "Indeed, Papa Smurf! She also smurfed a dragon wand," Hefty said. "A dragon wand!" Papa Smurf said, in shock; before turning to Hero. "I thought you told me you dealt with the wand." "Wonder wanted to keep it, Papa Smurf! In case if we ever needed it," Hero said. "So I smurfed it in a secure box and hid the key in a place that only I know." "Don't worry, Papa Smurf!" Hefty interrupted. "Miracle tried to smurf the wand on us, but it didn't smurf anything." "Thank smurfness," Papa Smurf said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I guess the course of time has caused the wands power to weaken." "Also, Papa Smurf! When I told her to come down she called me a traitor!" Vexy said. "A traitor?" Smurfette asked. "Why would the lassie say that?" Fergus also asked. Just then, Hero and Papa Smurf looked at each other; realizing something. "Gargamel!" they said in unison. "Gargamel?" Smurfette asked. "No time to explain, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "Quickly! Smurf Miracle onto this chair and smurf a rope around her. Mother, we better get started on those antidotes." "Indeed, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said, as they went to gather the necessary ingredients. Hero put Miracle onto the chair as Fergus brought over the rope needed to keep her in place. "Let me smurf it, Fergus!" Smurfette said. "I'll smurf it from here." "Of course, lassie," Fergus said, as he handed the rope to Smurfette; who proceeded to tie the rope around her still unconscious daughter. She didn't tie it too loose or too tight. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette soon returned with boxes full of different ingredients. "Let's just hope that one of these will smurf the job," Papa Smurf said, not sounding so confident that it will work. "Of course they'll work, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said, sounding determined. "The safety and well-being of all our little Smurfs is our main priority." Papa Smurf turned to face her and seen the look of determination in her eyes. "If you say we can, then we can! Let's get started," Papa Smurf said, as he and Mother Smurfette began in making the antidotes. ... The hours passed, it was now the early afternoon, and Miracle was still not cured of her Naughtiness. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette tried every antidote they could think of, with each of them having no effect on her whatsoever. Papa Smurf sighed, "We've tried everything and nothing seems to have worked," he said. "Does that mean you can't cure her, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, worryingly. "We won't give up, Smurfette!" Mother Smurfette said. "We'll just keep trying until we do cure her." Just then Miracle's fingers began to twitch as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself tied to a chair. "Hey! Where am I? And why am I tied to this chair?" she asked, as she struggled to free herself. "You're in Papa Smurf's laboratory, lassie!" Fergus told her. "You're here to be cured." "Cured?" Miracle said. "I don't need to be cured, if my Master was here, all of you would be sorry!" "Miracle! Listen to me!" Hero said. "We're here to help you! Mama Smurf is worried about you." "That traitor?" Miracle said, fiercely. "Master regrets every creating her!" "Don't listen to her, Smurfette!" Hero said. "She doesn't mean it." "And you... Vexy!" Miracle said. "You and Hackus were nothing more than disappointing experiments!" "Don't listen to her, lassie!" Fergus said. "I know," Vexy said. "This isn't her." "Just hold her still, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Me and Mother will smurf another antidote." "Oh no you don't," Miracle said, as she loosened the rope that attached her to the chair, and pulled out the dragon wand. "Don't worry, laddies!" Fergus said. "The wand's power has weakened." "Oh, really?" Miracle asked, as she made a large energy ball appear from the wand; which was above her head. "I thought you said its power was weakened, Fergus!" Papa Smurf said. "She must have remembered my lesson about channeling her energy into things, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, as they prepared themselves for Miracle's attack, but instead, Miracle used the energy ball as a distraction to create a smokescreen and she ran out of the laboratory and off into the forest. Once the smoke cleared, the Smurfs noticed Miracle had disappeared. "Where did the lassie go?" Fergus asked. "I don't know, Fergus!" Smurfette answered. Just then Oracle and Saviour came running in. "Grandpa Smurf! What happened? Are you all alright?" Saviour asked. "We're fine, Saviour!" Papa Smurf answered. "Miracle ran off! Did you two see her?" "She ran off into the forest, Papa Smurf!" Oracle said. "In the direction of Gargamel's old hovel." "I'm just curious as to why our antidotes didn't work, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said. "I'm thinking the exact same thing myself, my dear!" Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard. "Perhaps, another human has gotten hold of Gargamel's formulas and is using them. We'll go there right now and hopefully find the cure in one of the books." "Are you sure about that, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I fear it could be a trap." "My heart smurfs me that it's a trap, but in order to cure Miracle, we might not have a choice," Papa Smurf said. "Whilst me and Mother are gone, no Smurf is to leave the village. Is that understood?" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison. "We better get going, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said. "Indeed," Papa Smurf said, as he and Mother Smurfette grabbed a rucksack, left the lab and headed off into the forest. The moment they left, most of the other Smurfs entered the lab. "Where's Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette smurfing off to?" Handy asked. "They're smurfing to Gargamel's old hovel, Handy!" Smurfette answered. "In hopes of finding the cure for my little Miracle." "But, why didn't they ask me?" Brainy asked, sounding shocked. "Surely, they must need my help?" "Oh, I'm sure that you will be of great help, Brainy!" Hefty said, sarcastically. "I smurf my complete trust in both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette," Hero said. "I'm sure they won't smurf back here without the cure." "I sure hope so, Hero!" Smurfette said. "I don't want our daughter's birthday to be the disaster of the century." "Don't worry, Smurfette!" Hero said, as he held her close. "I'm sure that will not happen." ... Sometime later, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette arrived at the edge of the forest, close the Gargamel's hovel. Papa Smurf noticed that the hovel was in a much better condition than it was when Gargamel was living in it. "Whoever smurfing in the hovel has surely smurfed very hard to restore it," he said. "We better smurf inside and check to see if the antidote is indeed in there," Mother Smurfette said. Papa Smurf nodded in acceptance and they headed towards the hovel. Once they got inside, Papa Smurf noticed the inside was much cleaner and well presented. "Right, Mother! Let's smurf the books and find the antidote," Papa Smurf said. "Right!" Mother Smurfette answered, as they headed towards the bookshelf. As both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette looked through the books, they didn't notice Gargamel II was approaching from behind them with a cage in his hand. "Smurf anything, Mother?" Papa Smurf asked. "Nothing, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette answered. "And now I have two Smurfs!" a voice said. Both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette quickly turned round and seen a wizard standing before them. Papa Smurf realized that the wizard looked rather familiar. "Gargamel!" Papa Smurf said. "My name is Gargamel, Papa Smurf!" the wizard said. "I am his descendant, Gargamel II!" "Run, Mother!" Papa Smurf said. "Not so fast, Smurfs!" Gargamel II said, before he grabbed them, placed them into the cage and placed the cage onto the table closest to the cauldron. "I could use your capture to trap the rest of those miserable Smurfs." "My little Smurfs will easily beat you, wizard!" Papa Smurf said. "That's Gargamel II!" Gargamel said. "And my ancestor told me about the Smurf with powers, and I now know spells which could render his powers useless." "What do we do, Papa Smurf?" Mother Smurfette asked. "I'm not sure, Mother!" Papa Smurf said. Gargamel II proceeded to write a note to the Smurfs, telling them that he captured their Papa and Mama Smurf. He then gave it to a crow; which then flew off to the Smurf Village. 'Smurf to 'Part 6 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:One's True Origins Chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories